We are the champions
by eviltama
Summary: Song fic for We are the champions by Queen...listen to the song while u read it!


New Page 1

[We are the champions song fic] 

By: Evil 

Archive: Like anyone would want to! Also found at[www.geocities.com/emelia84][1]

Disclaimer: U know it...i don't own it…so get over it…Got it?! 

Notes: OMG! My first song fic…sorta…damn this sucks…oh well read and reply s'il te plait. Oh yeah and listen to the song while reading!! its cool!! 

---------------------------- 

As the lights swung wildly over the stage, fans screamed and waited with baited breath for the main act to come on.

A holo projecting a battle field came to life and a guitar started to play, softly at first then as the crowd roared the player began to jack the guitar into life! 

Then came the beat, strong and demanding. The drummer seemed to flicker into the holo as if he were a ghost. The crowds screamed for more. 

A black cloaked figure seemed to float onto the stage… Death walking… 

Then suddenly as the intro hit its climax and dies…death begins to sing softly in a sad sorrowful voice… 
    
    "I've paid my dues
    
    Time after time
    
    I've done my sentence
    
    For my committed crimes" 
    
    
    The guitarist steps forward to reveal a half dressed *smiling* Heero
    
     Yuy. Walking across the stage he stands just beside the cloaked singer
    
     who holds the mic for him. 
    
    
    "And bad mistakes
    
    I've made a few
    
    I've had our share of sand
    
    Kicked in my face
    
    But I've come through
    
    And I need to go on and on and on and on" 
    
    
    The holo flickers through battle scenes quickly before revealing the 
    
    others on stage. Death flicks off his cloak to show off a (again) half 
    
    naked Duo in tight shiny leather pants, hair in a braid and body literally 
    
    covered in sprinkles… 
    
    
    *Quatre on keyboard, Trowa on bass guitar, Wufei on drums and Heero 
    
    all join in.*
    
    
    "We are the champions - my friend *cue kick ass guitar music*
    
    And we'll keep on fighting till the end
    
    We are the champions
    
    We are the champions
    
    No time for losers
    
    'Cause we are the champions of the world 
    
    
    Trowa, behind the keyboard, is lighted up by an orange light. The holo 
    
    in the background plays pictures of Heavyarms in battle… 
    
    
    "I've taken my bows
    
    And my curtain calls" 
    
    
    The lights then switch to Quatre who is standing next to the keyboard.
    
    The flickering background changes to pictures of Sandrock…
    
    
    "You've bought me fame and fortune
    
    And everything that goes with it
    
    I thank you all"
    
    *Duo holds the mic for Wufei as the holo changes again* 
    
    "But it's been no bed of roses no pleasure cruise
    
    I consider it a challenge before the whole human race
    
    And I ain't gonna lose" 
    
    
    (All)"And I need to go on and on and on and on
    
    We are the champions - my friends
    
    And we'll keep on fighting till the end
    
    We are the champions
    
    We are the champions 
    
    No time for losers
    
    'Cause we are the champions of the world" 
    
    
    Quatre, Duo and Heero walk to the center of the stage and stand in a 
    
    row swaying slowly…
    
    *Duo moves forward a step*
    
    
    "We are the champions - my friends
    
    And we'll keep on fighting till the end"
    
    
    *Everyone starts singing*
    
    We are the champions
    
    We are the champions
    
    No time for losers"
    
    
    Duo moves forward once more and raises his hands as if to embrace the 
    
    crowd…
    
    
    "'Cause we are the champions… of the world!!" 
    
    
    Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei move to the front of the stage 
    
    and bow to the audience just before the curtain falls…
    
    
     
    
    
    Owari…for now…
    
    
     
    
    
     
    
    
    UM (unidentified muse) : What do u mean…FOR NOW!?!
    
    
    Evil:…well…I thought maybe…I could do another song fic…I mean if its 
    
    ok with you???
    
    
    *Scowing* UM: We will talk about this…later…
    
    
    -------------------------------------
    
     Back
    
    
     
    
    
     
    
    
     
    
    
     
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
     
    
    
     
    
    
     
    

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/emelia84



End file.
